crossing dimension
by MetallicSilver
Summary: "tell this sesshomaru why a ningen like you have abilities that are not of a ningen?" kagome then answered hesitantly "uh..i'm a ninja?"..this has a little mix of naruto..oh, and please excuse my grammar and spelling.my first story pls. be nice : tnx
1. Chapter 1

"Crossing dimension"

* * *

my first story pls. Be nice "tell this sesshomaru why a ningen like you have abilities that are not of a ningen?" kagome then answered unintellegently "huh?"..this has a little mix of naruto..oh, and please excuse my grammar and spelling...aparentlly my word doesn't have a spelling correction T.T and i'm not very good at describing things for i usually just draw it T.T yes, you could say i'm more of a manga style than writing T.T but i'll try!

It was a beautiful day for practice. The sun was barely covered by the clouds and the winds softly caress it's surrounding field and in said field stood a lone figure. This figure was standing in the middle of the clearing surrounding with thick trees if you watch carefully you would see that this figure is actually a girl. A girl that stood over 5'5" the normal height of her age, her skin was pale but not in a sickly manner but rather it seems to glow whenever light hits it. Her wide innocent blue liquid silvery eyes that are covered behind those thick curl eyelashes fanning her cheeks with her small dainty nose that seems to be drawn or carved perfectly to fit with her perfect face. Her lips that are naturally cherry pink in color that are also in it's perfect way full and seems to always invites you to kiss it. Her body slender and petite but was well-toned by regular training. Her body was covered in dark colors, her upper body was covered in a black sleeveless turtle neck that fits like a second skin but she can still move comfortably, and on her lower body was loose midnight blue almost black cargo pants. Both her hands are covered by fingerless cloves that have a metal plate on the knuckles and on her feet are a pair of black ninja sandals. Her weapons, kunai and shurikens and also a set of explosive tags and strings are on her left thighs and on the back of her right hips. Her stance relax and has a warm soothing atmosphere around her. She looks every bit of a pure, dainty innocent fragile girl that would make anyone wants to protect and shield from the cruel and horrible way of life. She is...

Kagome Higurashi of the Elite Higurashi clan

Kagome was taking a deep breath to ready herself for her training. It was the perfect day for training and she won t let that pass _especially when I have been busy these past weeks_ she thought. She made a simple handsign of a jutsu and there was a poof of smoke and as it cleared there stood 10 clones of hers. She opened her eyes and look at her clones and nod at them.

"We'll be doing our usual training…which makes the 5 of you to hide and make sure to also hide your aura and your chakra while doing that try attacking me while hiding. Be sure to hide everything….even your scent. Understood?" she said well more like stated. As she saw their nods they disappear next you turn to the other 5 and also order them "the remaining will be fighting me using only taijutsu and weapons. Understood?" and look for nods and after that nodded for yourself.

"You know if you keep on hiding there you won't be able to see what you want to see" she said nonchalantly without even giving a second glance at her back.

*_rustle* *rustle* _

"Damn…you found me" a young voice grumbles while coming out of his hiding place "How did you find me? I made sure to cover my chakra and even my aura" he huff while crossing his arms in front of him.

"Because you're as noisy as a new born crying" she said in the same manner before still not looking at him.

"I'm not! You're messing with me again!" he said annoyed at her and huff while turning his head away from her.

She chuckled at him while turning to see him and smile fondly at him while shaking her head. Really, his brother is always easily miffed. That's why she likes to tease him, actually beside from training she would be seen teasing and messing with her brother and it never get old. She smiled again this time it was brighter while taking his appearance. The boy who look no older than 12 has a short slightly wavy hair that end around his nape. Unlike her the boy's eyes are a warm brown chocolate that's a little slither like hers almost like a cat. His lips and nose have perfectly fit his young face. He was wearing a dark grey short sleeves, loose turtle neck that's slightly loose on him, underneath his shirt is a net shirt that sleeves ends on his forearms on his hands are black fingerless gloves on his lower body he wears a dark black baggy short and a black ninja sandals and don't forget his kunai and shuriken holster completing his ninja attire. He is her brother, Souta Higurashi…

"I'm only telling the truth, souta. You might be able to hide from the others but you can't hide from me. I'm known for my tracking abilities. No one escapes me and beside I'm an anbu. My skills are different than a genin but I must say that was impressive to be able to hide your aura at such a young age. That's a feat!" she said as she looks at her brother. It was true, that's quite a feat! Hiding chakra is easy but hiding your aura is different. It's harder than hiding your chakra.

"ri~ight! As if you haven't done that when your only 9!" he said annoyed at his sister.

"well….didn't you come here to watch me train? If so, then you better go and sit" she said

"I-well, yeah! I want to see you train so that I can get some tips on how you train" he stutters but end up in mumbles.

She grin inwardly but outwardly, she was composed and as if it was an everyday thing. _That did the trick!_ She thought while inwardly snickers at her brother's actions. "well, then go." And turn to look at her clones. "alright, remember what I said" reminding her clones and she got a nods from them. At the corner of her eye she found her brother walking up to an old well. "souta, why not just sit on one of those tree roots?" she said while pointing just a couples feet away from the well.

"huh?" and he looks at the tree roots and went to look at her "nah, I'm fine here. Besides it's pretty comfortable sitting her, sis" he said positioning his self in a better angle.

She looks at the well with wary eyes. She doesn't like the well in one bit, she have always feel uneasy around it like something is going to happen yet nothing happen but that doesn't mean that she's not on guard. No, sir. She's always on guard but whenever she's near it her guard rise up. She knows it's silly to feel that toward a well-_an old well-_but she can't just shake this feeling inside of her and her feeling or instinct was never wrong plus not following your instinct is like signing for your death clearance specially with the line of work she's in. thus, not wanting her brother near it too. You may call her crazy or paranoid but like they say better ready than sorry and she not going to take any chance on this. So , with this she turn away from her clones to face her brother who is already in a comfortable position.

"Hey, brat! You do know that, that well you're sitting right now is old, right? In fact so old that it's been there even before our ancestors?" she asked

"yeah, of course! And don't call be brat!" he huff in annoyance.

"so, if you know that also means that the wall that was made of is also VERY OLD and it might-no, I'm sure that it will crumble in just a simple touch" she said in a chided tone while both her fist are planted on her hips

"sis, don't be so dramatic"

"what? Just letting you know what would happen if you don't go away"

sigh. " sis, I'm going to be okay and besides" he let her a grin "if something will happen to me then I'm sure you'll save me" he said in a sly look

"oh! You-you! Argh! Fine, squirt!" she smirks as she saw her brother's face scrunched up

"hey! I'll let you know that I'll grow taller and when that happens I'll be the one addressing you a SQUIRT!" he said with a satisfying nod

"yeah, yeah…that will be for 3 years now. So, I still have 3 years to name you squirt, squirt" her smirk widen as he frowned. She moves back to her place and went to her chosen style.

* * *

Souta Higurashi sat on the lip of the well while his left hand rest on his left jaw his elbow resting on his thigh that was folded on the side while his other leg was just swinging on the outer lip of the well along with his other arm. He watch as his sister started with her training. He saw how his sister deal with her clones on the field and at the same time on the shadows of the trees where her other clones hides. He always admires his sister in everything she does not only in being a ninja but also being a person in life. He watches as his sister run-_no_-glide across the clearing, if anyone passes here and saw her they won't think that she's training but instead they would think that she's dancing. A very captivating dances but deathly. Yes, he has heard about this with the older ninja in their clan or other village that know his sister. They said that her fighting movement can be resemble as a dance with its elegance and fluid motion but with every swing, twirl, spin and flicker of her body, arm and legs or even her very fingers are deadly and lethal but one can't take their eyes of it. Capturing both enemies and allies alike. Although he haven't seen his sister in actual battle but only heard of it in rumors, he believes them. They said that if you are on her side and saw her fight you will be mesmerized, captured by its beauty, awed by its elegance and it will be forever imprinted on your memory. The beautiful dance. The hauntingly beautiful dance. It was actually a sin to be mesmerized by such dance, a frightenly beautiful dance but they can't help it. _It was sinfully beautiful._ And if you are on her other side, her enemy. It will be the same too, capturing them in a trance like and admiring them while she attacks you. Killing you immediately. They said it is almost like that kekkai genkai, _Sharingan._ Capturing their enemies by looking at their eyes but in her case it was through her "dance of death" but she doesn't just capture them with her fighting but also her eyes. They said that before you would die, it was her eyes that will be the last thing you would see._ Glowing bloody red_ eyes with a small intricate design of swirls and arc on both her eyes. Because of that she was given a name as a "red eyed demon Asura"..

Watching her right now wouldn't think of her as such person. Who would if that person looks anything but deathly, lethal, cruel, and cold. Anything that you can describe a ruthless ninja. When her very being seems to scream fragile, I need protection. Yep, that's right folks as what you have notice now. His sister doesn't look very scary as oppose to her reputation. But like they say 'looks can be deceiving' and his sister fit that saying perfectly. He chuckle as he remembers a few visiting ninjas from a neighboring country to their shock expression when they met the infamous "red eyed demon Asura" and man was that funny! and when they didn't believe it. His sister has totally wiped them. Man! He won't forget that! But sometimes he feels sorry for his sister though, for with her beauty. No one would take her seriously. Thus, wearing mask. Yes, his sister is an Anbu a captain of her own meaning that she require to wear a mask but her mask is very different to the other Anbu because hers wasn't in a form of animal but in a form of an oni. Thus, the start of her name. His was snapped out of his musing when he felt something evil behind him.

* * *

"AAAHHHH!"

a scream made kagome's breath hitched when she recognize that voice. She snapped her head so fast she thought her head would detach from her body. What she saw made her froze. There in front of her was a woman with the half of her body in a centipede form. Another scream snap her back and dash as fast as her legs can do.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL! I CAN FEEL IT!" the centipede woman screeches while holding her brother. Her brother paralyze with fear. "WHERE IS IT?"

As she came near them she took out three kunais and coated it with their clans abilities after doing that she throw them at the thing right in her chest. Making the thing scream in pain at the same time releasing her brother. Throwing her brother where the thick trees are standing. She dash over there disappearing with her speed and reappearing with her brother. The thing is gone. Nowhere to be seen. She looks at his brother's dazed eyes and set him on the ground while assisting him.

"hey, are you okay?" she asked in a gentle tone while helping him stand.

"huh? Yeah…thanks sis…i-I didn't know what that was" he said shakily and then turn to her "what was that, sis?" he asked. You shrug but stare at the well where the thing seems to disappear. " I don't know, souta but whatever that is I don't like it…our bloodline is acting on it" she said still staring at the well. Her brother just nod.

"let's go" she said as she started to walk away from the place her brother nodded and went with her when he just suddenly stopped making her stop and look over her shoulder "what is it, souta?" as she watch him dig through his pockets.

"my kunai it's gone"

"umm…souta, your kunai is on your right thigh if you forgot" giving him a look

"no, that kunai was made by dad before he died"

Her eyes wide as recognition flash through her. She knows what he meant. She also has one of those. It was given to them by their father, the head clan. Souta receive the gift 2 year before their father died. Souta was still 7 when their dad died on a mission and she knows how he much he treasure it. She sigh and went back to him.

"sis, do you know where it is?" he asked as he know that her sister can find it

"sigh..yes, I think I know where it is..i'm going there right now" she said as she slowly walk over the well

"hey, what are you doing? You're not coming close there right?" he asked startle and was beginning to panic

"relax,kid. Whatever attack you is gone" as she reach it she look inside the well and there she found the white silver kunai, her brother's kunai. "I saw it…it's here..I'm going in to get it" as she made a move to jumped she was stop by a slightly small hands. She looks at it and where it connects only to see her brother with a worried face.

"no, it's okay…don't go down there…let's just forget about it" he said while tugging at her wrist

"what are you talking about, souta?" she asked "this is not just any kunai..this Is the last gift dad gave you before he died"

"I know but I don't want you endangering your self"

"souta, my job as a anbu is dangerous too but I'm still alive didn't i?" "I'm pretty sure I can handle this thing again beside I'm sure—" she was immediately stop by whatever she was supposed to say when a familiar screeching appear and when she looks down on the well. There in her very eyes is the same thing that attacked her brother and before anything else. She pushes her brother away from her as she was drag by the same thing inside but without putting a strong barrier that would only go down when there won't be any threat around her brother. He was the last thing she saw before a bright blue and purple appear and shot out of the well…

"ONEE-CHAN!"

and she was gone….

* * *

Thank you for reading it…I hope you like it..it might not be the best but I hope it was okay…please excuse my grammar and spelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "The other side"

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own inuyasha and naruto…..

Sorry! I kinda forgot to put that on my first story ^_^;; hehehe! I was kinda half asleep half dead when I was uploading this here on ….also, sorry it took so long! . I really tried uploading as soon as I can but I just can't make it with school and work T.T sigh. Like I said before…it might not be as good as the other story you people read but I hope it can satisfy you…pls. review :) and be nice :(

Note: I also forgot something on my first chapter *face palm* kagome wears a bracelet on her left wrist. The design of the bracelet is actually just simple, there's 5 small (1 cm) scroll, different colors, In blue, white, orange, red and green. Her hair is in a French braid that went down on her mid-thigh. Hmmm…what else? Oh, and there will be a slight change. Onto with the story…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Clear sky blue clouds and birds flying freely around the place was the first thing she saw when she open her eyes. She was currently lying uncomfortable on the dirt inside the well. She could feel the stones, thick stones sticking out the ground and poking her ribs and other uncomfortable place. She moves her eyes around the walls of the well and saw something that she can't describe. _Those look like crocodile head at the same time looks like a monkey..wait, are those horns?_. She thought looking at the skull beside her. She was quite adept in that field. So, seeing something like that shocked her. It look like someone experimented on it and she knows one person who can actually do something like that. Taking her eyes away from the disturbing skull she looks around her again and just notices the bones sticking out of the walls, Claws, horns, skull with HUGE fangs. You named it and she's pretty sure she can find it there. She never knew the well has disturbing bones all around the walls._ Well, I never did come close here so there's really no chance to find about it._ She mused. And took a deep breath, that snaps her out of her musing. The air around is different not because of the bones that surround her. No, that's not it the very air, the wind is different but at the same times the same. The difference of it is not that noticeable but can still be notice specially a ninja of her caliber with advance smelling but the most unsettling is the smell of the barrier around her—_souta!_. She took another air to scent her brother if he's still there or even the barrier. Even gone she would still be able to get a little scent of her barrier although she's the only one who can smell it, the creator but none, no barrier scent or even her brother's scent. Totally, none as if he wasn't there in the very beginning. Gathering her thoughts, she took a leap out of the well to find her missing brother.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A boy who looks no more than 3 can be seen behind the bushes holding his stomach while trying to stifle his laugh. This boy has a red hair that was tied in a high ponytail in an aqua green ribbon. He was wearing an aqua green haori with a white leaf style design and a blue hakama. Looking at him closely you would see that this boy is not a human with pointy ears, paws for his feet, small claws on his fingers and a cream tail behind him. Overall, he looks like a small yokai. Yes, youkai are demon, spirit or monster but in this case, a demon. This child yokai is a kitsune or fox, they are known as trickster and cunning. Kitsune usually play tricks on overly proud samurai, greedy merchants, and boastful commoners. Other common goals of trickster kitsune include seduction, theft of food, humiliation of the prideful or vengeance for a perceived slight. This little yokai is called Shippo by his friends..

Shippo was hiding behind the bushes so to not be caught by one of his friend. He was hiding because of a prank he did to this friend of his. A successful prank he pulled off this early morning. He was sure now that this friend of his was already covered in a slimy mucus of an oni that they killed yesterday night but he was sure that any minute and he will be caught by him. _Curse his nose!_ He thought. Even though he's a hanyo he has a good sense of smell too._ Must be in his blood._ But even though he knows this he can't stop pulling pranks on him or even though he knew that he can catch him he can't stop it! It's just in his nature to pull pranks especially on people like him! But right now, he's going to enjoy it while it last.

A movement stops his stifle laugh and musing about his victim. He sat on his heels and peek outside from his hiding place. There, he saw a human girl who looks to be in her mid teens. He blinks at the girl's appearance. She was beautiful for a human standard actually this girl's beauty can even rival that of a demoness. He watches her as she looks around the place. _Where did she come from? And why is she here? This place is dangerous for a lady like her._ Was the thought he was thinking right now while watching her from his hiding place. The girl looks fragile enough to be alone in this part of the forest. So he decided to come out of his hiding place to warn her not to wander around this place. The thought that this girl was able to hide her scent and aura never cross his mind. Too enrapture by the girl's beauty.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome was looking around her surrounding to check for any disturbances. She notices the place was different from their clan's ground. The trees are a lot smaller and thinner than their clan, the grasses are longer.

_This definitely not my field or…even my family ground._ She flinched at her last thought. She sighs. _Okay, Kagome. Calm down. Panicking won't get you anywhere. _She nodded at her thought but was interrupted by a voice down below her.

"Hey! There lady. What are you doing here? Why are you alone? Do you know this place is dangerous? What's your name?" a boy who look no older than 3 asked her rapidly with those big innocent emerald green eyes.

She blinked and saw that the boy would speak again. "Where is you—"she stopped him by lifting her hand in front of him. Eyes dancing with amusement with the boy's antics.

"okay, breath boy." She said smiling down on the boy. He closed his mouth but still staring at her. He was just adorable! With those cute tail of his—_stop!—_"is that a tail?" she blurted out.

The boy look at his tail and back at her and just grin. "yup!"

"why?" again she blurted it out. She immediately covers her mouth and mentally berated herself. _What the hell's happening to me? Ugh! This is NOT my day!. I knew I should have stayed at home, resting! But no~~ instead I went and train._ She would probably continue berating her self if she didn't hear the boy's voice calling her…

"hmm?" she looks down again "you said something?"

"You haven't answer my question, miss" he said still looking at her

"oh, sorry" she smiled sheepishly and crouch down to the boy's eye level. She smiled and answered the boy "well, let's see…where did you start. Ah! I know" she grinned "I don't know why I'm here. Yes, I'm alone. No, I don't and my name is Kagome Higurashi" she finished with her hand raise to shake his little hand. "Nice to meet you…" she trail….

"name's Shippo!" grinned and puffed his chest

"Well, then Shippo. Can you tell me where this place is?" She asked looking around the place. "And why did you say this place is dangerous?" giving her a side glance.

"Because there's demon roaming around this place!" he answered as if it was the most common thing.

She raised her eyebrow and stare at him, looking for any lie. _Nope, no lie. _"oh? Are you one of them?" she asked jokingly.

"uh-huh!" he answered and puff his chest with pride. "I'm a kistune yokai" he grinned

_he's got to be kidding me!_ Her eyes widen at the boy's answer and to her sudden realization to the foul aura she's been feeling and a little bit of the aura the boy has. _I am so stupid. _She stopped herself from massaging her temple.

"hey, are you okay?" Shippo tilt his head to the other side still staring at her.

She was snapped from her thought at his voice. She looks at him and can't stop smiling at the adorable boy in front of her. If there's one thing her experience taught her it's _to calm down, to think through everything calmly and be patience or it will lead you to your death._ She can't afford panicking now especially with a little child here. No, she doesn't believe that all yokai are strong they are just like humans, there are strong and there are weak and like humans, children are weak, vulnerable and needs protection. Even those children who are in training to be a ninja are the same and she believes that so her problem would wait. She stopped her thoughts and decided to talk to this cute kid. She smiled. "Yes, sorry" Also, like humans there are good and bad. Like this little boy in front of her the only thing she can see in his eyes are mischief.

"we better go back to the village before the sun set" he said to her. "It will be too dangerous and I'm not as strong as the others" he continues but he was mostly talking to his self now.

"don't worry, if anything happens. I'll protect you" she said softly smiling at the boy's concern.

His eyes bulged and gape at her incredibly. "No way!" he shouted

She resisted the urge to sigh at his response. Really, she should have already expected it right now. This wasn't the first time people gave her that kind of expression when she would offer protection or anything that has a connection with physical work. Her right brow twitches ever so slightly as she remembers all the things that happen to her. "Yes, I'm—"she stopped as she felt a familiar aura. She quickly turns around where the well is located and found the well glowing. She stood on her full height and stepped in front of the boy protectively. "Stay back, shippo" she ordered and trains her eyes on the well. As, the glow of the well disappear something shot out of it. She narrowed her eyes on it. She now knows what it is, it was a yokai. It was also the same yokai that attack her before but didn't she killed it?

"You! Give me the jewel!" the yokai centipede screeches at them. "I need the jewel to make me stronger!"

_To make her strong? A jewel? _She decided to think about it but for now she'll just have to put that aside and fell to her own taijutsu. She spread her legs in a 45 degree; her right foot place forward and her knee slightly bend forward, her left arm resting on her back while the other is resting on her side. Her body leaning forward slightly ready to sprint in action if needed but overall her stance look relax.

She smirk and tilt her head to her left and slightly bowed. "well, then shall we dance?" still smirking she raise her arm in an offering style.

As the centipede screeches again and began to rushes to her she. As she sprint forward she disappear and reappearing mid-air at the side of the centipede yokai. Her right arm stretch on her left shoulder with a kunai on her hand then as fast as she appear she with that position she immediately twirl to her right and hit the centipede yokai on her chest following a good roundhouse kick on the face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

on the other side of the place, inside a hut that is own by the villager's priestess. A hanyo can be seen inside cussing like no tomorrow with the other occupant just ignoring him or at least tried.

"that little prick! If I fucking find him, I'll fucking rip him apart!" a silver hair with dog ears obviously a hanyo cussed. He has dark golden eyes and has a boyish looks wearing a red clothes.

"now, now, Inuyasha. Please, calm down. We don't need any unnecessary fights" a man with black hair that was tied in a small ponytail and has a dark violet almost black wearing a black and dark violet monk clothes said calmly.

"shut the fuck up, monk. Ain't talk'n to you!" he yells annoyed at the man

"would you two just shut up! I'm trying to rest here!" a girl with black hair that was tied in a high ponytail and was wearing a pink yukata yell at both of her friends. This person was pretty but could tell that she's strong and can stand her ground.

The hanyo that was now called, Inuyasha was about to answer again when he suddenly stiffen and turn his head on the other side where you could find the famous bone eater's well. His other friend notices his sudden behavior became alert at his surrounding and suddenly felt something.

"what is it?" the same girl asked already holding her huge boomerang

"I can feel 2 energy spike where the well is located" The black hair monk answered and turn his attention to his hanyo friend when his hanyo friend just suddenly went out leaving them.

"what the?" the girl yell "what's with him?" she asked confuse

"those two energy are both demonic and holy!" and he sprinted outside "let's go, sango!" the girl now known as sango took off with him.

As the three of them went to where the well is located they saw both being fighting each other as they near the place they saw that they are the cause of the energy spike they felt. A holy human and a yokai. When they reach them was just in time to see the human girl pushes away shippo it all seems like everything went to slow motion. The three frozen in their place as they watch the girl taking the hit that was supposedly for the young kit biting her side in place of the kit's head. When the centipede bite her they saw the girl move her left hand and grab the centipede's head shouting angrily.

"you really are grating on my nerve!" and a flare of pink energy came out of her left hand instantly disintegrating the yokai into nothing.

As she was thrown away something that made their breath hitched saw. It was the jewel, the real jewel they have been searching came out of the human girl's side. They were only able to snap out when they heard their young friend's cry.

"the jewel!" inuyasha immediately rush to the jewel trying to get it before the others.

"miroku!" sango called

"I'm on it, sango!" and five paralyzing seals came flying to the unguarded hanyo. Stopping the hanyo from getting the jewel while the girl rushes to the fallen girl.

"you fucking, bastard! Release me now! That jewel is mine" the monk now known as miroku just shook his head in response.

"sorry, inuyasha but I can't do that. Everyone here knows what you will do once you have it and we can't let that happen beside the jewel doesn't belong to you or anyone else…well, except for that young lady. She seems to be the guardian of it."

"fuck! I don't care!" the hanyo just continued his cussing until the monk knock him out.

"goodness, what took you so long?" he just smiled at his friend

"how is her?"

"she's fine just lost to much blood. We need to get her to kaede-san" sango inform "what will we do to the jewel? And inuyasha?" she asked and pick the now unconscious kitsune from shock.

"we'll leave him here for awhile and about the jewel we'll take it back with her. Now come" he said and held the unconscious girl in his arm and started to walk back to the village.

"wait up!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pain. It was the first thing she felt as she came back to the living. Her body hurt so much but not as much as the pain she felt on her side. She felt like she was thrown a mile or two and was hit by a boulder or something. When she was able to compose her self she started to hear hush voices talking with each other. About what or who, she doesn't know. She can tell that there were at least 4 persons inside of wherever she was. 3 adult, and one child. _Must be shippo_ she thought but stopped when she remember about that annoying screeching worm she immediately shot her eyes open and tried to sit up to find the young boy when she felt two strong hands. Stopping her from sitting up.

"woah! Easy there, miss. You might reopen your wound." A kind voice said to her. She looks up to find who's the owner of the voice and found a young man _looks to be in his mid-twenties _she mused but was interrupted by another voice.

"how are you feeling?" a female voice said.

"hurting like hell" she answered automatically and blushes when she looks at the owner of the voice. It was a pretty girl with kind and warm eyes but she can also see pain inside of it. "sorry" she mumbles

the pretty girl laugh at her behavior. "no, worry" she smiled kindly "you've been sleeping for 2 days kn—" she was interrupted by kagome's yell of shock.

"2 days? And I'm still feeling pain?" waking the sleeping boy beside her

"huh? Where? What happen?" turning his head around

"oh, sorry! Shippo! How are you feeling?" she asked concerned for the young boy's health

he looks up to her with worried eyes. "I should be the one asking you that not the other way around!"

"He's been worrying about you, miss…." The pretty girl trails. Snapping out of her shock.

"sorry! Where's my manner! My name's Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you!" and bowed her head slightly. The sudden movement made her feel her wounds again. She winced but luckily no one notice. The pretty girl smiled.

"Sango and that guy on your right is Miroku the one on my left is Kaede the owner of this hut" she bowed each one. "and you already met Shippo here"

"ummm…I've been wanting to ask this for awhile now but umm do you know where I am right now?" she asked. She needs to know now she's been putting her thoughts aside for awhile and she doesn't like it one bit but it was needed that time since there was a disturbance but now that everything's fine she's sure it okay to ask the question that's been bugging her.

"you're in edo" her face scrunch up. She doesn't know where that is and she memorizes the map.

"which part is that on the elemental countries?" she asked and this time they look confuse

"elemental countries? Never heard of it lady kagome" the man known as miroku answered "if you are talking about countries then where in Japan"

"huh?" uh-oh she doesn't like where this is going and she has a felling that whatever she's been thinking is right which is not good. At all. "okay, on what era am i?" she asked trying to calm her self

The 3 adults inside look at each other and went back to her. Sango answered her "this is Sengoku Jidai, kagome"

She plop on the futon again ignoring the pain and the concern around her. Her only thought was on the answer.

"great, just great I'm not on my world or even on my time. Just great, kagome" she mumbles. _Okay, kagome you are known as optimistic. I'm sure you can think of something positive! Right positive! well, at least she'll be able to make friends with the yokai?_ She thought. Well, that wasn't really good. If anyone from her home heard her thinking that they will surely put her on the hospital. She sweatdrop she was just so stupid sometimes!

Well, that's for chapter 2! Thanks for reading and I better go now it's 3 in the morning right now. Please review and thank you! No harsh comment please! thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! ^_^ thank you for those who review this story! Thank you too for those who have put this story in their favorite and alert! Thank you!

Well, for those who asked what happened to inuyasha…well, he was paralyzed by miroku..

Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And keep reading! Also try reading my other story! [Connection] Thank you again!

….

Bright silver blue eyes opened

"so, let me get this straight... This jewel was created by a priestess named midoriko. Who fought for 7 days straight" she looks at them for any correction and when they nodded she continue.

"She won the battle but at the price of her life. Which is, sealing her soul and her enemy; tying them with the jewel I have now... When she died the jewel was given to your people" her gaze stopped at the woman named sango beside the monk and saw her nod.

She continued. "After many years of guarding the jewel, your people decided that the best way of protecting it is to give it to a miko to protect it and purify it. That's where kikyou came, she was the one who was chosen to protect the jewel but after years of protecting it the miko kikyou fell in love with a hanyou and yada yada..." she said moving her head left and right as if she was bored with matching arms.

The others just watched her with wide eyed expression as she summarizes the story humorously.

She continued with the story not taking the expressions of the others. "That's where naraku enters; he framed the two couples into thinking that they killed each other... And my throat is dry already!" the others just sweat drop at her antics "and to make the very long story short! Kikyou with her last strength trap inuyasha in that tree" pointing where the tree stands " and before she dies she asked to be burned along with the jewel so that no one can have it" she took a deep breath

"also this naraku guy ruined your life" she finished as she let her gaze swept through them

They nodded stiffly. Sango clenched her hands. "Yes"

She slumped back on her futon, her arm covering half of her face. "Wow..."

Miroku coughed "you forgot to include your responsibility in protecting it and the fact that you are the reincarnation of kikyou"

She rolled her eyes mentally_. Really, he just has to say that_ she sighed "why do you-"

"WENCH! GIVE ME THE DAMN JEWEL NOW!" she sighed again

"sit" it was just a simple word but it has a great effect for the hanyou who was now kissing the ground.

"fhack" he groaned still stuck on the ground

The other occupants just shook their heads.

" would inuyasha ever learn?" shippo asked while shaking his head

" I guess not if he is in the same place where he first fell" kagome said with amusement dancing with those silver blue eyes.

_-$ FLASHBACK $-_

"How are ye feeling, dear?" the old priestess asked

"Sore" kagome said sheepishly while rubbing her side

"Well, that is to be expected-"

The door was opened harshly as a man-er hanyou- came storming inside the hut.

"WENCH! GIVE ME THE FUCKING-!" he was about to pounce kagome when he was bound by a weapon like strings in mid-air. "What the fu-" he was stopped again when the strings tighten around him and it seems to burn him. "release me, wench!"

"No, if I release you who know what you'll do" she answered calmly

"Wench if you won't release me I'll kill -urgh!" the strings that wrap around his neck tighten and burned his neck where the string was placed. "Shit!" he curse as he felt the pain of being burned. He is a hanyou he shouldn't be affected by that kind of burn better yet he shouldn't be feeling it but instead he felt like he was being-his eyes widen as it finally came to him what it was..

Purification energy.

He stared at her with shock and accusingly.

"YOU!" he snarled

"yes,me?" pointing herself

"Are you killing-urk!-no! YOU are killing me!"

Kagome just raised her eyebrow that seems to be very familiar to him and that made his eye twitch.

"I'm not killing you it's just a small spark"

If it was even possible for the eyes to go wide, wider than a normal eye can do then he have definitely done it.

"Not killing me my ass! Does purifying not counted!" he shouted at her

He continues to curse at her but kagome doesn't seem to pay attention to him when the old priestess talked to her.

"kagome, put this on him" she said as she handed her a beaded necklace

"what is this for, lady Kaede?"

"put it on him to protect ye from him"

She raised her eyebrow "help to protect me?" she asked hesitantly and the old miko nodded.

"Okay..."

"What are you doing?" he asked as he saw her coming to him with a beaded necklace

she shrugged "She said to put it on you" and she put it on him. She turned to kaede and asked what to do next.

"Now ye only need to chose a command to control the necklace" and when kaede notice her puzzle look she explain further "that necklace is subjugation one"

Inuyasha's eyes widen "YOU ARE NOT CONTROLLING ME! I REFUSE!"

"Calmed down inuyasha and I'll take the strings off" and when the strings are no longer there he began to make a move making kagome irritated.

"Damn it inuyasha! Calm down and SIT-

A loud crash was heard.

-Down?" she looks at the place where inuyasha was standing just a second ago and was now in a human crater.

Her eyes widen.

"well, it seems ye have chosen the command word" kaede said

She whipped her head from kaede to inuyasha and back to the old lady. "What do you mean?"

The old lady smiled with a hinted of amusement " well, ye have just gave it a command word" she continue as she saw her confused and with a dreaded face " why not recall it and see what the command word is" she suggested

She think about it first and she look at kaede with a look of uncertainty " umm... Sit?"

Another crash and a groan and a muffle curse.

Her eyes widen. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry inuyasha!" she apologize while helping inuyasha out of his crater..

-$ END OF FLASHBACK $-  
  
Kaede was right it definitely help to protect her. Help to protect her from hitting her head from the frustration the hanyo gave her.

And speaking of him. She took a look at the place where he fell when she felt him move out of the crater and stood before her small frame.

"Grr... Woman! Give me the da-"

She turn to look at shippo and said "here, shippo. Take this and run!"

He zoomed out of the hut as he caught it with laughter filling the place.

He snarled at kagome before he storm out of the hut.

She laughs. "Well, that was funny"

" are you sure it's a good idea to give it to shippo, lady kagome?" miroku asked

"well, shippo is a good boy-"

Miroku held up a hand. "That is not what I mean, lady kagome. I don't doubt that shippo is a good boy but what I meant is that giving it to the boy is very dangerous.. You just put shippo in a dangerous position. Youkau will attack him." he reprimand her

her eyes widen as it hit her" oh, shit" she mumble and at the same time hearing shippo's scream and inuyasha's outrageous yell. She looks at the others and scrambles to get up and run out of the hut.

...

What she saw made her heart stop for a second. There in front of her was shippo hanging on some kind of bird. He was still holding the jewel in his hands that were being bound by the bird's claws.

"WIND SCAR!" inuyasha roared and swing his sword

"NO!" she screams at inuyasha. She looks back at shippo and took two kunai, throwing it to the bird to release shippo and at the same time run up to inuyasha and pushing him away to redirect the attack to the forest but even still it was moved away it still got the bird, destroying the bird at the same time breaking the jewel into many pieces.

"What the fuck, woman!"

Kagome chose to run to shippo instead of listening to inuyasha. "Are you okay,shippo?" she asked while checking for any signs of wounds, when she found none she let out a relief sigh. She swoop the young fox into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so sorry, shippo. I won't do it again" while still hugging the young fox.

"It's okay, kagome. I wasn't hurt" shippo smiled

Inuyasha came storming to them "Fuck, wench! Look what you did!" he pointed the area where the jewel was broken to pieces. " YOU! Broke the jewel if it wa-"

She snap her head to him, glaring holes. "SHUT UP! Inuyasha, if anyone here to blame it would be YOU!" she shouted at his face.

"wha?" he blinked

"No, YOU listen to me!" she continue while poking his chest "If you haven't used your (poke) fucking (poke) wind (poke) scar. The jewel wouldn't have been broken into pieces!" she screamed at him, tip-toeing in order to reach his nose. If it wasn't for the atmosphere and the situation around them, it would have been a pretty funny position.

"if it wasn't for my wind scar that yokai would have taken the jewel!" inuyasha yelled at her

"like I said SHUT UP!" she screamed frustrated at the stupidity of his comrade-to be " don't you think of anything other than that fucking jewel? Aren't you even thinking that if you used your wind scar someone will die?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Damn it, inuyasha! Why don't you just look around yourself!" she yelled while moving her arms around her

and he did.

And what he saw made him curse mentally. He was in the middle of the village if she didn't push him away at the same time changing the direction of the attack the village would have been destroyed by him. She was right; he was so concentrated in taking the jewel that he has overlooked his surrounding not that he will admit it.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Che!"

"Why, you!" she was about to punch him when a hand stop her from punching inuyasha. She turn around to see who stopped her only to see miroku.

"it's okay, lady kagome. Inuyasha have already accepted that he was wrong" he smile

She raised a brow at him. "What? No, sorry?" she smirked humorously

Miroku chuckle, he can't believe how fast her emotion changes just this earlier she was so angry that you could practically see the smoke coming out of her nose and now she acts as if a fight between her and inuyasha never occurred. _well, I guess that made lady kagome more attractive_ he thought. "Well, that's inuyasha for you, lady kagome" he smiled

She rolled her eyes "I don't think I'll ever get -" her eyebrow twitched

SLAP!

"You perverted monk!" she huffed annoyed at her monk friend's action and walked away from him while cursing him at his perverseness.

"well, now I know how soft those perfect-"

"ahem!"

He looks up to see sango. "oh, hello there, la-OOF!" he was stopped at his sentence when a huge boomerang was hit on his torso.

"PERVERT!" and sango walk away joining kagome inside the hut

"would you ever learn, miroku?" shippo asked while shaking his head

" you won't understand this art, shippo"

Shaking his head " I don't think I want to" and he went away, leaving miroku with a red cheek and one broken rib but with a large grin plastered on his face "it was worth it"

...

"inuyasha, can we rest for a bit?" kagome asked

"NO, WENCH!" inuyasha shouted while continuing on his walk

"bu-"

"we ain't stopp'n, wench! We need to find more shards!" he looks at his shoulder "make it faster will 'ya! You lazybuns!"

Eyebrow twitched. She smiled sweetly "okay" her smile widen "sit" a loud crash was heard

Muffled curses.

She turn around to look at the others still smiling brightly. "well, it seems like inuyasha decided to rest. So, it looks like that we are stopping for tonight. What do you think guys?"

A louder muffled curse was heard. "Sit. Sit. Sit" she said in a sing-song voice

Crash. CRash. CRAsh!

"hmm..what was that, inuyash?" she asked innocently her right hand cupped to her ear while bending a little where inuyasha was crashed.

"Okay! That settles it!" she announces chirpily

the others just look at eachother and smiled back at her, albeit uncertainly.

"Thank you, lady kagome" he bowed his head in gratitude

"yeah" sango agreed

Kagome shook her head" oh, don't thank me, thank inuyasha. He was the one who decided to rest here we are only following" she answered with the same chirpiness

they sweatdrop.

It's been 3 days since the incident. 3 days of hellish travel with constant curses, courtesy of inuyasha. But, within 3 days the group has been getting close to kagome. She's very different from the other women one of those are her constant changes of emotions. They also know that she's a strong fighter since they have seen her fight just the other day when they are taking a jewel shard from a lizard youkai-making inuyasha more grumpier than ever-but the most important of all is that she's very different from kikyou although she's her reincarnation (not that they know that she's not) she never act like her.

_Rustle Rustle_

they all stopped at what they are doing.

Inuyasha sniffed. "kikyou!" his eyes snapped open from the direction of the noise

They all shared a look, excluding kagome and inuyasha who was staring intently on the place.

"Inuyasha" a cold dead voice was heard from the noise, followed by a female figure. The female now introduced as kikyou swept her gaze to them but lingered at kagome for a short while before stopping her gaze at inuyasha again.

"What are you doing here, kikyou?" inuyasha asked as he stepped forward

"why,inuyasha? Do you not want me here?" she asked with no emotion just like a dead person.

"What? No! It's just that you never visit like this before. So, I was just a little shock at your sudden visit" he answered softly "...so, what are you doing here, kikyou" he asked

"I have felt the shikon jewel and I also heard some rumors about the shikon jewel being shattered and being looked by a group" she answered

" words do spread fast nowadays don't you think, miroku, sango?" kagome said

They nodded. "Indeed, lady kagome. The shikon haven't been shattered that long and it seems half the population of Japan have already heard It." miroku said agreeing with kagome

Kikyou gave kagome a strange look. "You must be kagome. MY reincarnation." she stated

Kagome let those word pass and just smiled at her "hello, nice to meet you" she nodded to the undead priestess

The undead priestess just turn her head away from her and looked at inuyasha. "Was this the reason you were shocked by my sudden visit? it seems that you have chosen her instead of me, a copy to the real one." she said coldly

Kagome raised her eyebrow

"WHAT? NOWAY! SHE'S JUST A SHARD DETECTOR! NOTHING MORE!" inuyash exclaimed

"Inuyash! Don't say that to kagome!" sango yelled at inuyasha

Sango never liked kikyou. She was just letting her since she knows that she's a respected powerful priestess plus inuyasha will surely come to the undead priestess rescue but this is a different story now. She liked kagome, she really does she is like a sister she always wanted but never had. A little sister she felt the same love with her brother, kohaku. And she won't let anyone hurt her even kikyou. _Be damn with the powerful priestess! _She doesn't care! Bring it on!

While sango and inuyasha are busy fighting while miroku was busy acting as the peacemaker of the group by holding sango away from inuyasha and shippo cheering sango to beat inuyasha to pulp. Kikyou looked around satisfied by what she is seeing; she stopped her gaze to the other female who is also watching the scene.

Her eyes narrowed. She would never let that copy best her! Sensing the glare that is being directed by her the girl turned her attention away from the fight and stared straight at her eyes.

The girl's lips curled up into a smirk and opened her mouth, forming silent words.

Her eyes widen_. She knows!_

The girl's smirk widens. Giving one final look she turns around and went to help the others.

She can't believe she knows but how? She can't say that she was just fooling around with her. No, she was serious when she said those words plus her eyes were glowing white. A tell-tail sign that she had already done it.

but "knowing" your soul is Impossible. Even she can't do it. How did she do it in the first place?

She frowned. _Just who are you?_

...

Hiya! m(- -)m Sorry it took so long! . but I hope that you will like it ^=^ nway, let me write a little about the story and thank you for those who read this story!

*they admit that they saw kagome fight but kagome is still not fighting her all... What the others have seen is just like a child's fight to her also if you see.. Up there!^^ about making inuyasha grumpier

is because he wasn't able to show off his so called skills :p since kagome sliced the lizard youkai in half in one attack before he could even put his hand on his sword's hilt

Also... The thing about the glowing white eyes is like a known thing in spiritual beings... Proving that she/he have achieved it already.. You know! The "knowing" your soul

BUT! "Knowing" your soul is very hard! Even the highest priestess or monk have a hard time doing that even still they could not totally do it...

Also, I might not be able to write it here... I might write it here on later chapters :) about kagome being priestess...don't forget kagome wasn't trained as a priestess but as a kunoichi also they don't know that little tidbits about her not trained as it they will know it in the next chapter or the next... I don't know yet

Also, if you are wondering what she mean as "knowing" your soul and how she do it... Well, I might throw a few flashbacks  
about kagome's childhood training or somehing like that. :p hehehe!

Oh! Those I wrote here in this chapter and in this little author's space is as fiction as this ^_^ so don't think they are real! But don't think that all the information in this story is all not real…there is information that I have looked up to!

Once again thank you for reading my stories and those who have listed my stories in their favorite and story alert.. THANK YOU! 


End file.
